Among the slider for slide fastener with an automatic stopper, locking member such as claw structure is a normal technical means to achieve the function of automatic rebound. Chinese application 103220932A discloses a slider for a slide fastener with an automatic stopper. Said slider for a slide fastener with an automatic stopper, the slider comprising: a body forming an element guide passage into which fastener elements are insertable; a locking member swingably supported in the body by a pin, and having a locking claw which is protrudable from a locking window hole formed in the body to the element guide passage; and an urging member configured to urge the locking member so that the locking claw protrudes from the locking window hole to the element guide passage, wherein a pair of lateral plate portions disposed at both end portions of the pin are respectively provided with crimping protrusions which are abuttable against end faces of the pin and which are arranged at peripheral portions of a through-hole of the pair of lateral plate portions, through which the pin penetrates. The technical solution disclosed by the Chinese patent has a very complicated structure and lots of components. While the slider disclosed by the present invention has a very simple structure and could automatically rebound even if the pull-tab is pulled more than 90 degrees, and is free from unrebounding due to over-rotation.